sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Central Frequesuan Republic
The Central Frequesuean Republic (alternate spelling: Central Frequesquean Republic; abbreviation: CFR) is a failed state located in central Frequesue. The Revolutionary Front *''Destroyed as a fighting force'' The Revolutionary Front was a movement that had been vying for control of the CFR for over two decades, until it was destroyed as a fighting force by Operation Stabilizer in the early 21st century. Its roots lay in Iler's war, Coilerburg's disastrous bid for regional dominance. Much of the leadership and core units of the Revolutionary Front were originally fighters trained by Indhopal and others to fight Coilerburg. When that war ended, however, these fighters did not give up their arms; they simply changed their objective. Fighting primarily for their own gain, the Revolutionary Front began its campaign against Colonel Mortimer's regime in Flensburg. Slowly over the years they beat back Mortimer's forces with their campaign culminating in the killing of Mortimer in 2007 during an assault on the capital. Throughout their campaign the Revolutionary Front was known for its brutality. Since the Front's members had no real political platform other than increasing their own wealth, terror tactics were used to cow the civilian populace in areas they controlled. At its height, the Revolutionary Front fielded a wide variety of units: Everything from "small boy's units" to expert jungle fighters with over twenty years of experience. This diversity was one of their weaknesses. No one man really controlled the Revolutionary Front; it was run instead by a council of its commanders. Prior to Operation Stablizer, one commander had become something of a true leader for the Revolutionary Front. He was Troy Vortisch, the commander of the Revolutionary Front’s best unit, the Iron Tigers. Most of the Revolutionary Front pulled back into wilderness areas in the northern third of the CFR in the face of Operation Stabilizer; they were thought to have extensive supply caches hidden in that area, some of which may still remain undiscovered to this day. At its height, the Revolutionary Front was primarily a well equipped light infantry force. It did not field armor in any quantity nor an air force, but it did have access to artillery, light SAM systems and numerous gun trucks. In the wake of Operation Stabilizer, the Revolutionary Front was effectively destroyed as a fighting force by forces of the then FTO. Rumours persist today that the leadership is in exile and wants to reconstitute the force and return to the CFR. ORBAT (prior to Operation Stabilizer) *Iron Tigers (Professional light infantry brigade with conscript kit) *3 Revolutionary Guards Brigades (conscript light infantry with conscript kit) *5 Regulars Brigades (Untrained light infantry with Third World kit). Mortimer’s Forces *''Destroyed as a fighting force'' Colonel Mortimer was the "ruler" of the CFR until he was killed by a Revolutionary Front artillery barrage in 2007. He had been in power for thirty years, ever since a coup carried him to power. His government was known for its waste and sheer criminality, with anything of value being placed in offshore bank accounts. They also never truly controlled the entire CFR at any point in their history. The administration Mortimer replaced was no better. Mortimer's drug-addled son had taken the reins after his father's death, but Junior was little more than a puppet for a cabal of senior generals. They continued to try to pilfer as much as possible from the country and had pretty much given up any pretenses of legitimacy. Once the FTO invaded, they all fled to the hills, quite literally, along the western frontier. This area had always been the ethnic stronghold of Mortimer's O'Donnell clan. Mortimer Senior's government used to claim a large air force and an armored division; little of that was left at the time of Operation Stabilizer. Years of neglect had left the CFR's official army in shambles, with most of the army either deserting or becoming bandits simply to survive; Mortimer Senior had stopped paying his men prior to his demise, and his son did little to remedy the situation. All that the “government” had left was essentially an O'Donnell militia; some units maintained old APCs and a few armored vehicles as well as some artillery, but unlike the Revolutionary Front, they were not very proficient in their use. The slow rot of Mortimer's army continued into recent years as Mortimer Junior slowly lost control over his territory as it became overwhelmed with bandits. The fact that Mortimer Junior still refused to pay his army did not help. In 2017, Tian Xia and the Vineyards sent military forces into Mortimer's claim in order to bring stability to the region and stop attacks on refugee camps in their territory. Multinational forces have now taken control of Mortimer's claim and plan to hold democratic elections to determine the fate of the territory. '' ORBAT (prior to the Tian Xian intervention) *Presidential Guard (Motorized brigade with conscript training and conscript equipment) *O’Donnell Highlanders (Light infantry brigade with screaming horde training and conscript kit) *3 O’Donnell regional militias (Light infantry brigades; 2 have screaming horde training while 1 has conscript training, all have warlord militia kit) The Winter Army The Winter Army is the name for a group of mercenaries that have essentially "gone native" in the CFR. Mortimer Sr. was always heavily dependent on outside contractors to run his air force and anything else of a technical nature in his army. The war dogs he hired came from all over the world, but most came from Frequesue with Klavostan and Indhopal heavily represented. With the death or Mortimer, his mercenary fighters, who were no longer being paid, took matters into their own hands. Many just returned home. A few had other plans. Led by Jess Candid, an ex-ISIA officer, they seized an area in the central CFR and called it their own. They plan to make the highlands their home and have argued that they bring stability to the region. Critics are quick to note that the Winter Army has essentially seized the land they now occupy and that they can be just as brutal as the Revolutionary Front when it suits them. The Winter Army is also known to go on raids against the other factions. Since the FTO invaded, the Winter Army has been quiet and has been very active with the FTO’s negotiators in pressing home their claims of legitimacy. The Winter Army got its name from the high peaks they inhabit, where the lowlanders say it is always winter. Most of their forces are not made of foreign born mercenaries. Former soldiers from Mortimer’s army make up the vast majority, drawn by the mercenaries' experience and promises of pay and food. Many have brought their families up into the mountains and valleys that the Winter Army calls home. The Winter Army is small, but quite professional. They are also the only faction in the CFR to operate aircraft, as what was left of the CFR's air force defected to the Winter Army. ''In the wake of the incorporation of Sabika, the NFT has been actively involved in the training and arming of the Winter Army. The already relatively professional force is now one of the better trained and best equipped factions in the former CFR. They have styled their territory "Fimbulwinter," and under encouragement from the NFT the ruling council lead by General Blackmoore has attempted to act progressively more like an actual government and less like the mercenary band that stumbled into possession of the land. ORBAT *Winter Army (elite light infantry) *Highlands Regiment (professional light infantry) #1st Battalion 'Black Watch' (mechanized) #2nd Battalion 'Highlanders' (motorized) #3rd Battalion 'Fimbulwinter Rifles' (motorized) #4th Battalion 'Borderers' (motorized) #5th Battalion 'Snowdrift' (parachute battalion) *Lowlands regiment (professional mechanized infantry) #1st Battalion 'Blackmoore's Own' (cavalry) #2nd Battalion 'Lowlands Yeomanry' (mechanized) #3rd Battalion 'Kircaldy Fusiliers' (mechanized) #4th Battalion 'Rosshire Buffs' (air assault) *42 Mi-8 transport helicopters *24 Gazelle helicopter gunships *13 Antonov An-8 light transports *36 Mirage III attack aircraft (3 squadrons) Yorkshire Militias The Yorkshire Militias are a group of fighters that have been closely allied with Indhopal over the decades. Yorkshire is located in the border region of Indhopal and the CFR, and is dominated by the O'Reilly clan. Indhopal found it convenient to fund the local militias on the border to keep the Revolutionary Front at bay, and the Yorkshire locals found it convenient to have a patron for essentially the same reason. The Yorkshire militias take the lead from the O'Reilly clan’s leader, Mary O'Reilly. Her goal is to make Yorkshire prosperous, and she cares not if she is in the CFR or not. She has had some success with this, though the refugee problem inside the CFR makes economic progress difficult. Yorkshire's forces are well equipped and well trained by Indhopal. Trainers from the Special Reconnaissance Group make regular passes through the region. If they need it, Indhopal provides air support for the Yorkshire locals. Sometimes, the militias are used by the ISIA to help conduct deniable operations in the CFR. This has not endeared them to the other factions. Recently, Indhopal has extended Yorkshire increased economic and military aid, with the goal of full sovereignty for Yorkshire. Yorkshire now has a parliament and a functional bureaucracy, as well as a much larger military that includes an armored brigade and jets. ORBAT *Yorkshire Blood Guard (Mechanized infantry, conscript trained, professional kit) *1st Regional Defense Force Brigade (Armored brigade, conscript trained, professional kit) *2nd Regional Defense Force Brigade (Light infantry, conscript trained, conscript kit) *24 Mirage F1 jets *24 AV-8 Harrier II jets *24 assorted utility helicopters *12 assorted light helicopter gunships Bandits There are thousands of well-armed bandit gangs in the CFR. Many used to be members of the army that hadn't been paid in months and so have turned to robbing others to support themselves. Other gangs are well organized mafias that smuggle in necessities such as fuel. Regardless of motivation, most bandits are amoral killers. Category:Nations